


Biscuits

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is baking some biscuits, but Loki forgets to take them out of the oven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokesenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/gifts).



> (I know the summary sucks xD) 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended.
> 
> Thanks to Batsutousai for betaing.

A sweet, sugary smell woke him from his unusually long sleep. Both annoyed and intrigued to find his lover's side of the bed empty and cold, Loki extracted himself from the tangle of sheets he and Thomas had made the night before in a bout of love-making that had left both very satisfied and exhausted. Too lazy for a shower, especially all alone, the god magicked himself clean and into a comfortable pair of trousers and a hideous jumper that belonged to Tom. While not fond of the pattern, Loki liked the jumper as it was surprisingly comfortable, and having been worn by his lover the day before, smelled faintly like him. 

Now, curious as to the source of the sweet smell, Loki followed his nose downstairs and into the kitchen of their small - by Loki's standards at least - but cosy home. Once he entered, he was greeted by a small wave of heat. Bent over one of the worktops stood Tom, his back to the door. Curious as to what his lover was up to, Loki went up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, snuggling into his cheek a bit while putting his arms around the other’s waist. 

“Good morning, my love. What are you doing? The whole house smells sweet.” Loki eyed the worktop in front of Thomas. On it was bowl full of dough. 

Tom lifted a hand to Loki’s cheek, totally unfazed by the god’s appearance in their kitchen. Leaning back into his lover he said, “I’m baking some biscuits, darling. Emma wanted to give some to her friends abroad while she visits them, but you know she can’t bake to save her life, right?” 

He chuckled and stuck a finger into the dough, scooping up a bit. Turning around in Loki’s arms, he then proceeded to let the god lick it clean. “I tried a new recipe for her, and so far it seems quite good. While I’m at it, I’ll bake a batch of your favourites, too. How does that sound?” His smile was almost overshadowed by the big grin Loki gave him as a reply to that. 

“That sounds absolutely fantastic. And this dough is perfect already. May I clean out the bowl?” Loki looked like a small child that had been promised his favourite candy, which was, in a way, what just had happened. 

Meanwhile, Tom had started to put spoonfuls of the dough on a baking tray. Glancing over at his lover’s radiant expression, he said, “Gimme a second to finish that tray, then you can have the bowl. Oh, could you get out the tray that’s already in the oven? That batch should be ready by now. Don’t eat them, though, Loki. I won’t make more just because you love sweets way too much.” 

The smile on the actor’s face took the sting from his words, so Loki did not object and did as he was asked. After all, the sooner the biscuits for Emma were done, the sooner his favourites would be made. Using magic to protect his hands from the heat, he put the biscuits from the oven onto a plate to make space on the tray. 

In the meantime, Tom had finished his tray and put it in the oven. While Loki grabbed the empty bowl and cleaned it out with his fingers, the mortal started to get out the additional ingredients needed for the god’s biscuits. 

“Oh, bloody hell, we’re out of white chocolate chips. Hang on, I’ll make a quick run to the shop to pick some up, sweetheart.” Thomas kissed Loki on the cheek and was out the door before the god could protest and say that he did not mind other chocolate chips in his biscuits. 

With the bowl still in hand, he stared a bit blankly at the kitchen door, which was just opened a bit again. Tom stuck his head through the opening, a ridiculous woollen hat on his head indicating that he was now dressed up for the cold weather outside. 

“Darling, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes, alright? Please take the biscuits out of the oven in about twelve minutes, okay? Thank you, bye!” And with that, the actor was out the door again, leaving Loki behind a bit dumbfounded. Sometimes, Tom’s energy was just too much for the god. 

Sighing at his lover’s disappearance, Loki set the empty bowl down and went into the living room, looking for the book he had started the day before. He decided to check up on the biscuits once he had found it. 

The search was short, and so he returned to the kitchen, book in hand. After noticing that barely two minutes had passed, he sat down and within seconds was lost deep within the story. 

A little more than fifteen minutes later, he noticed a burnt smell. Standing up so quickly that the chair almost toppled over, he raced over to the oven, seeing that the biscuits looked like Thor had tried to bake them with a lightning bolt. He turned off the oven and, almost forgetting to protect his hands, took the tray out. He put it on a coaster and inspected the damage, hoping he could save the biscuits. 

How could that have happened? It had been such a simple task! Pondering what to do to fix the mess, he tried out several spells, but not a single one worked. One at least removed the smell from the kitchen, though. 

Loki heard the front door open and Tom yelled a greeting through the house. Panicking, Loki frantically searched for a spot to hide the burnt biscuits, but before he could do so, Thomas came into the room. Loki whipped around and tried to cover the mess with his body, while failing to smooth over the mask of horror on his face. 

“W-welcome back, Thomas. My, you were qu-quite fast, darling... heh... Why don’t you go and change? You’re still wearing that atrocity of a hat.” The god tried his best to seem unfazed, but not being able to lie to Thomas was one of his biggest flaws. He just hoped that Tom would do as he had suggested and give him more time to sort this out. 

The mortal had nothing of the sort in mind, though, having caught on to the fact that Loki was hiding something. He was curious as to what and why; he knew Loki was quick to use his famous silver tongue, but it still hurt a little. The god had tried to better himself once it was clear that Tom could spot when he was lying and had asked his lover to stop, seeing as it was quite hurtful to lie in the first place, regardless of being noticed or not. 

“Loki, I thought we talked about this... Why are you lying to me? What happened?” Tom frowned. The day had started out so well, and now this. Noticing Loki’s posture, he went up to him to see what was behind the god’s back. 

“Nnn... nothing happened, I...” Loki was searching for words, knowing full well that he was just hurting his lover more. Eventually, he slumped and said quietly, “I forgot to take the biscuits out of the oven in time and they are burned now... I’m sorry. I tried to fix them, but nothing works! _Please_ , Tom, it was an accident.” Not daring to look at the other, he slowly stepped away from the mess on the tray. “I’m really sorry.” 

Tom was silent for a while. He stared at the remains of the biscuits, not seeing a single one of them. 

“I leave for twenty minutes, and you forget something as small as this? And then you don’t even have the guts to tell me? Honestly?” 

“Thomas, please, I’m sorry! I started to read and then... I know I shouldn’t have tried to hide it, but... it was instinct! Thomas... please forgive me.” Loki looked positively sick by now. 

Pinching his nose, Tom sighed and proceeded to throw the biscuits into the bin. Then he turned to Loki and gently forced his face up so he could look into sad eyes. Carefully holding the god in place, he put their foreheads together  
“Darling, I’m sorry to have snapped like that; I’m just upset that you lied. I thought you knew that I wouldn’t have been that angry about biscuits, for God’s sake. Please, just tell me next time something like this happens, okay, sweetheart?” He kissed away a stray tear that had escaped from Loki’s eyes. 

Choking up, Loki nodded and tentatively hugged Thomas. “I’m sorry. What will we do about the biscuits now?” He laid his head on his lover’s shoulder, breathing his scent and revelling in the closeness.

“We’ll make new ones, of course. First, I’ll show you how to make your favourites, though. I went out into the cold to get those chocolate chips, after all.” Tom hummed, quite aware of how much Loki needed the comfort now, and held him close, slowly rocking back and forth a bit. “Alright, darling?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Thomas. For everything.” 

And Tom knew that was the truth.


End file.
